Kiss Me and Take It All Away
by ladyinwhite990
Summary: Dean is getting tired of the non stop danger of hunting, and part of him wants a normal life. A beautiful stranger gives him the chance of a fresh start. But will it be a life without Sam?
1. It All Started With a Kiss

Dean threw the match into the grave and watched as it became consumed flames. He stared into the fire and watched the flames dance.

There was a time when Dean would have taken some pleasure at the sight. Just knowing that he had helped stop a vengeful spirit from continuing its reign of terror would have been reward enough, but not anymore. Too much had happened, he had lost so much, and now he was beginning to wonder if any of it was worth it anymore.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Dean turned to see his Sam looking at him with confusion and worry on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine." He noticed that Sam kept looking at him. "Dude, can you stop staring at me? I mean I know I'm hot, but you're starting to freak me out."

Sam just rolled his eyes. Dean took another glance at the dying fire. Let's get out of here."

The drive back to the motel was silent. Sam had fallen asleep, and Dean didn't want to risk waking him up by turning on the radio. Dean only had his thoughts to keep him company.

How long had he been hunting? More than decade, and what had he really gotten from it? A life of solitude, of nonstop danger, and a lot of heartache. These were the thoughts that kept bouncing around in Dean's head, and they wouldn't leave.

_Am I ever gonna get the chance to live a normal life? Am I ever going to be able to leave this life of demon hunting behind?_ Dean glanced over at his sleeping brother and realized the answer was no.

Lately, Dean found himself wishing that Sam would stop being so selfish and just stop hunting, even just for a little while. But Sam was stubborn and refused to stop until they found the yellowed-eyed demon and until he found the answers to the question of who and what he was.

It seemed as if though Sam cared nothing about how the whole situation made Dean feel. How it tore him up inside to think that he might not be able to save his baby brother from falling victim to his so called destiny. Dean figured that it would be easier to protect Sam if they just stopped running towards all the danger and just took it easy. But of course Sam didn't see it this way.

Dean loved his baby brother, so if this was the path that Sammy wanted to take, Dean would follow because it was the only to way to make sure that he could keep his brother safe.

He'd follow, but that didn't mean he had to agree with the decision or that he had to like it. If it had been up to Dean, they would be following the path that would take them to the Grand Canyon.

Dean sat at the bar, trying to make the thoughts leave by drinking bottle after bottle of beer. He had already lost count, and he knew that he would regret this little venture in the morning. However, at the moment none of that mattered. He was in a blessed stupor, and he didn't have to worry about Sam, demons, or hunting. All he had to worry about was what drink he wanted next.

He settled for a funny green looking drink in a shot glass. What it was named, he couldn't remember, but it did sure taste good.

"Can I join you?" Dean turned to see a smiling face looking down at him. She had beautiful long black hair, a pair of captivating green eyes; legs that went on forever, but the thing that really caught his attention were her lips. They were a pale pink and looked so soft and sweet that Dean just wanted to grab her and kiss her just to feel the softness and sweetness for himself.

What he did instead was allow her to join him. "Hi, I'm Dean," he said flashing a flirtatious smile. "I'm Lily. I couldn't help but notice that you seem a little down," she said, her green eyes looking directly into his hazel ones.

Reluctantly, Dean broke the intense eye contact to fiddle with his glass. "Yeah. Got a lot on my mind. And they're not exactly happy thoughts." Dean was surprised at how easily this came out. He hadn't spilled his guts out about what was really bothering him or anything but that small comment was more than he usually revealed about his feelings.

"No puppies and rainbows for you?" Lily said trying to lighten the mood a bit, but there was sympathy in her voice.

_More like hellhounds and hell fire_, he thought. "Nope. But don't worry. I have ways to keep the unhappy thoughts away," Dean said showing her the glass.

Lily gently pulled the drink from his grasp and moved it away from Dean. "How's it been working for you so far?"

Dean looked at the drink, back at Lily, and answered honestly. "Hasn't been working as well as I thought it would. But maybe one more would do the trick," he said as he tried to take the drink back.

Dean had to give the girl credit. She was quick, and he hadn't been able to get it back. She looked at him triumphantly, shaking the glass in front of her. "Uh uh," she said shaking her head. Then she quickly downed the shot and slammed the glass on the table.

Lily turned serious, and locked her eyes back onto Dean. "Maybe I can help."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Dean asked. She smiled, her lips glistening in the light. "I have my ways." Dean, enchanted by her lips, leaned into kiss her, but she placed her tips of her fingers on his lips to stop him. "Not here." Lily grabbed his hand and he followed her as she pulled him outside.

They stopped in front of his car. How she knew it was his was a mystery. Lily smiled at him and then kissed him, but the kiss was nothing to what Dean had been expecting. It was so much more.

But suddenly there was no longer any pleasure, but a lot of pain. He found his whole life flashing before his life. His mom and the fire that had taken her away from him. Every demon that he had ever hunted, all the pain that they had inflicted on him came rushing back. He saw his father, the training, the feeling of never being good enough, the lack of attention he gave him. And all the attention he gave to Sam. His life was full of such pain and sorrow, and he realized in that moment that he had never truly lived for himself. He felt tears fall down his face as the memories washed over him, but then they stopped as quickly as they had started.

Dean opened his eyes to see Lily inches away from his face, her hands gently on his face, and tears falling down her own angelic face. "I can make it better. I can take it all way," she said quietly.

Dean nodded his head slightly, not really understanding what was going on, and forgetting the pain that had occurred just seconds before and leaned back in and she kissed him again

But this time the memories were different.


	2. Do i know you?

Sam had woken up to find Dean gone. He hadn't thought much about. He just figured that Dean had gone to get a drink or something. That was two days ago.

Dean didn't answer his cell the first few times that Sam had tried to call. When Sam called again, the phone had been disconnected. That was when Sam began to really get worried. As crazy as the thought was, Sam was beginning to wonder if Dean had run away.

His search was anything but easy considering that Dean had the Impala, which left Sam with two options. He could either walk or steal a car. After coming to the realization that Dean was no longer in town, Sam chose the latter option.

Sam had spent the last two days driving around in a Geo. He could only imagine what Dean would say if he could see his little brother now.

But the car didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Dean.

Dean woke up to the most beautiful view he could imagine. He took a second to admire her before he got out of bed, careful not to wake her up.

He grabbed a quick shower, and when he came out he found that Lily had woken up.

"Hey baby. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No. It was just time to wake up." Lily got out of bed smiling, and walked towards Dean to give him a long passionate kiss.

"Good morning," she said.

"It really is, but we could make it even better," Dean said as he was about to drop his towel, which was the only amount of clothing that he was wearing.

Lily giggled, but she shook her head. "As fun as that sounds, we don't have time. Someone has to go down to the fire station and sign up for training. There will be plenty of time to pursue other physical pursuits."

"Other physical pursuits?" Dean laughed.

"Yes. It's a euphemism for hot, wild sex Dean. You know not all of are as blunt about sex as you are. Now stop making fun of me, and get going."

Dean got dressed as Lily watched appreciatively. "I love the fact that I have a boyfriend that has an ass that looks so great in a pair of jeans. And soon I'm gonna be able to say I have a hot _fireman_ for a boyfriend whose ass looks great in a pair of jeans."

Dean walked over to her grabbing her by the waist, lifting her in the air, and gave her a little spin. He placed her backed down and said, "I'll be back soon. And I make fun of you because I love you."

"I love you too," Dean kissed her and walked out the door

Sam had looked everywhere he could think of, but still no Dean. Dean had a huge head start, and as fast as Dean drove, there was no telling how far he could be by now. Not only that, but the fact was that if Dean didn't want to be found, Sam probably wouldn't be able to.

Sam shook that thought from his head, and tried to stay positive. I'll find him, he thought. He couldn't help but wondering if this is how Dean felt when Sam would leave without a single word. It sure hurt as hell.

Sam continued driving when he suddenly saw Dean's Impala. It was parked in the front of a fire station. _What's Dean doing here?_

Sam pulled into the parking lot, and rather than take the chance of missing Dean by searching the station, he got out and waited in front of the Impala.

Dean walked out of the fire station with a smile on his face. He was so glad that Lily had pushed him to follow his dream. Soon, he was going to live the life he always wanted.

As Dean walked back to his car, he noticed a really tall guy standing by his car. The first thought that popped into his head when he saw him was that the boy needed a haircut. His next thought was that he better not mess with his car if he knew what was good for him.

"Can I help you with something?" Dean asked when he got closer.

"Very, funny Dean," Sam said with annoyance in his voice. "Where the hell have you been? I've been searching for your ass for the past two days"

Dean looked at Sam with confusion and a little annoyance of his own.

"First of all, I don't think my whereabouts are any of your business. And how the hell do you know my name, and why on earth would you be looking for me?"

"This is so not funny Dean."

"You don't see me laughing do you? Now answer me. How do you know my name because I know that I've never seen you before in my life," Dean said.

When the words left Dean's mouth, Sam was shocked. Did he really not remember his own little brother?

"Dean, are you serious? You really don't know who I am," Sam asked completely taken aback.

"Should I?"

"Well I would think so. I'm your little brother Sam. You call me Sammy. Don't you remember?

Dean expression of confusion turned into full on annoyance. "Okay I don't know what game you're trying to play, but I don't have a brother. I think I would know if I did."

Sam stood there, unsure what to do. A demon had to be responsible for this because a person doesn't just forget who their brother is. "Dean what's the last thing you remember?"

"Dude, what is your problem? I told you I don't know you, and I'm sure as hell not going to indulge you by answering any of your questions!"

"Dean, it's just that I think that a demon might be behind your whole memory loss. Do you remember being attacked?"

Sam watched Dean's reaction when he had mentioned a demon. There was no sudden realization or "Oh my gosh! That must be it!" Dean just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Wow. I can't believe this, demons? You're buckets of crazy aren't you? You wanna know the reason I don't remember you? It's because I don't know you! It's that simple. You're not my brother or anyone else close to me, so you need to get away from my car, and leave me the hell alone!"

Dean pushed past Sam, opened the car door, and got in still glaring at Sam. He turned the key and the engine purred to life. Sam was still holding onto the window, "Dean…."

"No. Just stop. I don't know how you know my name, and I really don't care anymore. You need to just leave okay. I have to get home to someone who I actually know, and forget this whole thing ever happened. Get some help, okay? You obviously need it if you're driving that poor excuse for a car," Dean said motioning towards the Geo. He wasn't sure if it really belonged to him, but Dean just wanted to distract him.

Sam took the bait, and Dean took advantage of second that Sam took his hand off the car to see what Dean had been talking about, and speed off, leaving Sam standing there alone with a look of total shock on his face.

Dean walked into his apartment, still thinking about what had happened in the parking lot. As much as he hated to admit it, the whole think had shaken him up.

"Something wrong baby?"

He turned to see Lily coming out of the other room with a look of concern on her face. She could tell right away that something was bothering him. If she had been any other person, he would have said he was fine. He always said he was fine, even when he wasn't. But Lily knew him so well, that she would be able see right through that lie, so he told her the truth.

"Kinda. It's just that something weird happened down at the fire station," Dean said as he sat down on the couch.

"Was it something to do with the training schedule?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"No. When I was done with filling everything out, there was this guy waiting for me in the parking lot. He said his name was Sam, and he had this crazy notion that he was my brother."

So caught up in what he was saying, he didn't notice the look of shock that appeared on Lily's face. _I was hoping this wouldn't happen_, she thought. But she quickly recovered, and said, "This guy is obviously confusing you for someone else or is just plain crazy."

Dean took a second to let her words sink in. "He was talking about demons as though he believed they really exist, so I guess you're right. The whole thing just freaked me out a bit."

"Don't worry Dean. I have a feeling that you're not going to ever see this Sam guy again," Lily said with a bit of menace in her voice, but once again, Dean didn't catch it, but instead smiled and kissed her.

"I think it's time to pursue those other physical pursuits," Dean said as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

Sam was back the motel trying to figure out what he was going to do about Dean, when suddenly his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered it hoping that it was Dean. "Hello?"

"Hello Sam," a girl's voice said.

"Who is this?" Sam demanded.

"Who I am doesn't matter, but I know that you must have questions about Dean."

"Where's Dean, and what did…" Sam said cutting her off, but she cut him off just as he had done her.

"It's impolite to cut someone off while they're talking Sam. Besides this is not the time for you to talk. It's the time for you to listen. So as I was saying, I know you must have questions, and if you want answers meet me at the diner on Verde Street in one hour. And don't be late because I won't wait around for long." And then she hung up.


	3. Never Underestimate Your Opponent

Okay so here's the third chapter of my story. I hope everyone is enjoying it. It's my first supernatural fanfic, so i hope it's not too bad. I tried to put a little action into this chapter by revealing some of Lily's powers. so I hope you enjoy!

**Kiss Me and Take It All Away**

**Chapter 3**

**Never Underestimate Your Opponent**

Sam walked into the diner with no idea what to expect. He had no idea who or what he was meeting with or what they were capable of. But all that mattered at the moment was getting the answers he wanted about Dean.

Unsure what to do, Sam sat down at a table and waited. His eyes roamed around the diner looking for something out of the ordinary, but he found none. Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone rise and walk towards his direction.

The girl was definitely a beauty. He couldn't help but stare. She noticed him staring, and he saw an amused look come across her face. He was expecting her to just walk past him without giving him a second glance, but instead she walked straight over to him and sat across from him. It took a second for him to register what this meant.

"Sorry Sammy, you're just not my type," Lily said with a smile. "I go for the strong, brave, sexy, unselfish types. Just like you're brother, right Sammy?"

"You better tell where my brother is or else." Sam snarled. Sam was not in the mood to play games with this girl, and he had no problem with getting his hands dirty to get the answers he wanted.

"Or else what Sammy? You'll cause a scene in a public place? I mean how would it look to all these nice people if you were to beat up a poor innocent girl?"

"I seriously doubt you're innocent, and don't call me Sammy."

"I know, only Dean gets to call you that, right? One more thing," she said as she leaned closer to him. "You don't know anything about me or my innocence… but I know a lot about you."

"Where's Dean?"

"You're all business aren't you Sammy?" she said as she leaned back in her seat. "All right then, let's get down to it. I didn't come down here to tell you Dean's exact location, but just to tell you that he's happy and that you better let him stay that way."

"Is that a threat?" Sam asked. _Who the hell does this girl think she is?_

There was no amusement on her face. "You bet your ass it is." She locked her green eyes directly with his and continued. "Don't you get it, Sammy? "_You're_ the reason that your brother's life was miserable. _You_ were the reason for all his pain and suffering. _You're_ the reason that his mother died, and the reason that he never truly had a life of his own. His whole life revolved around saving your ass and making sure you were safe. Stop me if I'm wrong."

Sam just looked at her. Deep down, Sam knew she was telling the truth, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of letting her know she was right. He just let her keep talking.

"And how do you go and repay him Sammy? By dismissing what he wants and needs to fulfill your own selfish desires."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked no longer able keep silent. He wasn't going to here and let his bitch tell him that he was a bad brother.

This time there was anger in Lily's voice. "Oh don't play dumb with me Sam. You know exactly what I'm talking about. He asked you, no he begged you, to lay low and stop hunting for a while. But nooooo. You couldn't do that one small thing for him, could you? Not even after everything he'd done for you. Do you ever wonder why Dean hardly ever tells you how he feels? It's because deep down he knew that you wouldn't listen or even care. All you care about is yourself Sammy, and the plans that the yellow eyed demon has for you."

"How….."

"I said I knew a lot about you Sammy."

"You still didn't tell me what you did to Dean and why he doesn't seem to remember me." Sam said.

At this, she smiled. "Here comes the part where I give you the chance to redeem yourself Sammy. Did you notice how I kept using the past tense in my little monologue about how you ruined your brother's life and that I also said that Dean's happy? See Dean's happy because he doesn't have to worry about you or your destiny anymore. I erased all his memories of you. As far has Dean knows, you don't exist and you never did. All he remembers is having a happy childhood with two parents who loved him and a life with no demons or evil. Basically, he remembers a life that he could have had if it hadn't been for you."

"You had no right to do that. All you did was fill his mind up with lies!" Sam said.

"Like his real memories were so great! I saw them! I felt them! No one deserves to have that much pain and sadness in their life, especially someone who hasn't done anything except protect their ungrateful family."

Lily looked at Sam waiting for a response, but continued talking when she didn't get one. "I've given Dean a fresh start and the chance to live a real life with friends and love. Sammy, you know first hand how great having a life away from hunting can be. Are you telling me that you're so selfish that you would deny your brother the same chance that you had?"

"But I still had family, and I'm not going to let you take that away from him!" Sam said angrily. This girl had a lot of nerve to try and tell him that Dean would be better off without him.

"You had family you say? But did you really? I mean you practically had no contact with them the entire time you were gone. It was as if you no longer considered your family necessary. Look I'm asking you nicely to walk away and let Dean be happy. But understand this: I'm only going to ask once. I'm only giving you this chance to prove that you're not as selfish as I believe because I know that Dean really did love you, and I don't want to see all his previous suffering to have been for nothing. However… if you come anywhere near Dean again, I will show you that there are things much worse than death."

Sam could no longer contain his anger. This girl was playing games with him, and if she thought that he would just forget about his brother then she was crazy. It was time to teach this bitch a lesson: That you _never_ mess with a Winchester and get away with it!

"I want _you_ to understand _this_: I'm not afraid of some demon that can erase a person's memories. I've killed things much more dangerous than you, so you'll have to forgive me if I don't your threat too seriously." Sam reached across the table and grabbed Lily by the shirt, pulling her forward. "Now tell me where Dean is now!"

Lily just looked at Sam with a bored expression. "Sammy, people are starting to stare," she said coolly.

"I don't care! Where is Dean?"

People were starting to come over to the table to stop what appeared to be an abusive boyfriend when suddenly the entire diner began to shake violently. Light bulbs and windows began to shatter causing glass to fly everywhere. Screams filled the air as the shaking only got worse.

Sam tried to keep his grip on Lily but couldn't, and in an instant he found himself on his back with her holding him down. The pressure that was holding him down was so intense that he could not break free, and he realized that the table was not shaking like everything else in the diner.

"Never underestimate your opponent Sammy," she said as her hair fell onto Sam's face. "Just leave and forget about Dean. Or I'll make you forget myself." She leaned in closer, her lips less than an inch from his.

Okay so there it is! Sorry to leave you hanginglike that, but I love these kind of endings. Please review and give me any ideas of how to continue. I have no clue on how to continue chpater 4. I only have a liitle bit of it done. So please help!!!!


	4. Lily

This chapter isnt finished but i cant of an ideas on how to finish so i decided to just post what i have and hope that my writers block will go away!! Anyways i hope you enjoy what i did finish. so here it is:

Lily, with her lips dangerously close to Sam's, just smiled and said, "Don't worry Sammy. You're not my type." She let go of Sam and stood tall, but Sam still couldn't get up because an invisible pressure was still holding him down.

Unaffected by the shaking ground, she said, "One chance. I'm only going to give you one chance." Lily turned to leave, but then turned back. "One more thing. I'm not a demon Sammy. I'm just a person with some special gifts. You'd know all about that, right?"

As soon as Lily walked out the door, the diner stopped shaking, and Sam was able to get up. "Which way did she go?" Sam asked a man who was near the door.

"Which way did who go?"

"The girl who I was arguing with! You had to see her leave. I saw you look up at her when she walked out the door!"

The man just looked blankly at him. "I have no idea who you're talking about. No one would have been able to walk out during that earthquake," he said with sheer confusion on his face.

In disbelief, Sam looked back at the ruined diner, amazed at the damage that she had caused, and then ran out the door hoping to find her.

If he had stayed, he would have learned something even more amazing. Despite the falling debris, flying glass, and shaking ground, not a single person had been hurt. Not a scratch, bruise, nothing. In Lily's apparent rampage, not a drop of blood was spilled.

so anygood? any ideas on how to continue? i could use all the help i can get!


	5. The Truth Shall Set Us Free

**After months of having writers block and being unable to think of anything to write, it finally came to me last night. At midnight no less, but i had to get it down before i forgot. So here it is, i hope you enjoy!! **

**Chapter 5**

**The truth shall set us free**

Lily walked into her apartment, the argument with Sam still in her head

Lily walked into her apartment, the argument with Sam still in her head. She knew that she did the right thing, telling Sam to forget about Dean and leave. After all Dean deserved the chance to be happy, there was no doubt about it. But she still couldn't get past the worry and anger in Sam's eyes when it came to Dean. There was clearly love there.

Deep down, Lily couldn't help but wonder insuring Dean's happiness the way she had was really fair to Sam, someone who clearly cared for his big brother.

"Hey baby." Dean walked in the front door pulling Lily out of her thoughts. He gave her a quick kiss, and asked, "Did you have a good day? Anything interesting happen?"

If you only knew, Lily could help but thinking but said, "Not really. It was kind of boring actually."

Dean suddenly grinned and grabbed her by the waist. "Well maybe I could help liven up your day." He kissed her and started to unbutton her shirt. Lily couldn't help but smile. At this moment, she no longer second guessed what she had done.

As for Sam, if you truly love someone, sometimes you have to be willing to let them go, and this is exactly what Sam had to do.

Sam, unable to track Lily down, he decided to wait for Dean outside the fire station. He hoped that Dean would go back, and that him being there last time wasn't just a one time thing. But his hopes were answered when he saw the Impala in the parking lot.

Suddenly he saw Dean walk outside of the building, and he was about to go towards him when he saw that was talking to someone. Not only talking but laughing. Sam could only watch as he saw genuine happiness appear on his brother's face. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had seen Dean so happy.

Sam watched as his brother said good bye and walked towards his car. Sam hesitated for a moment. He started to wonder if maybe Dean would be better off if he just let him be. He did seem happy, and it seemed like Dean was finally living for himself instead of everybody else.

But Sam quickly decided against it. Dean deserved to know the truth, maybe he was being selfish, but Sam wanted, no he needed his brother back.

He ran towards Dean calling out his name. Dean turned, only to sow anger on his face when he realized who was calling him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean yelled.

"Dean, I came here to tell you the truth."

"The truth, huh? Like how you're my brother and how demons are real? Look I don't have time for this. My girlfriend's waiting for me."

"But that's just it Dean. Your so called girlfriend has done nothing but lie to you. She's the one who made you forget who you really are. She's the one who made you forget me." Sam said the last part with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"How dare you bring Lily into this? You don't know a damn thing about her!"

"No Dean, it's you who doesn't know anything about her."

Dean glared at Sam unable to contain his anger towards him. It took every once of his strength not to punch the guy in the face.

"I know everything I need to know about her. I know her favorite color is blue, and that she loves the smell of jasmine. She always cries when she watches Titanic, and when she laughs her nose crinkles up in the cutest way. She has always supported when it comes to my dreams because I know that she loves me. It's you I don't anything about, and I don't want to know. If I ever see you again, I swear I will kick your ass. Don't let it come to that, you got it?

Sam reached to grab Dean's shoulder as her tried to turn away," Dean, you…" Sam was cut off when Dean suddenly grabbed his arm harshly, elbowed him in the stomach, pushing him away, and then kicking him square on the chest. Sam fell to the floor unable to catch his breathe, and heard Dean drive way.

"Well look who we have here."

Sam looked up to see a tall man, bending down towards him. He grabbed Sam's chin and forced him to make eye contact with him. When he did, the guy's eyes turned black but then quickly went back to normal.

"Not the Winchester I was expecting to find, but I must say kid, your making my job a lot easier."

"How…"

The demon stood up quickly and kicked Sam on the side of the head. "Shhh. This is not the time for talking," he said to an unconscious Sam.

He turned to find another demon standing beside him. "You know where to take him. I'll get the other Winchester, but if I don't come back right away, feel free to start without me. I'm sure that little Sammy here will have enough fight in him to last till I get there."

The other demon nodded a smile on his face. It's gonna be fun to make this one suffer, he thought to himself as he picked up Sam and started to walk away.

As soon as Lily walked into the apartment she could sense a presence. She turned around just in time to see a tall man in a black jacket throw one of the kitchens knifes directly at her. She managed to stop it using her telekinesis. It remained in midair, millimeters from her face.

The demon was clearly taken back by this, so he didn't notice when Lily grabbed the knife and through it right back at him, piercing his right shoulder.

He screamed in pain, and before he knew it, he found himself being hurled across the room, and pinned up against the wall.

"Who are you?" the demon screamed at Lily.

"I think the question is who are you?" Lily said as she walked towards him.

"Like I'd tell you."

Lily smiled at this. "I think you will." She used her powers to twist the knife in his shoulder until he screamed for her to stop.

"Why are you here?" Lily demanded

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for the Winchester boy.

"Dean?" Now it was Lily's time to be surprised. "Why do you want him?" When the demon didn't answer she used her powers to twist the knife again and to amplify the pain to make sure he would talk.

"AHHHHHH!! Stooop!! We… heard that he was defenseless right now, that he couldn't remember ever being a hunter, and…. that…. it would be the perfect opportunity…. to take him down and make him suffer."

Lily stopped twisting the knife and just stared at the demon. " How? How did they find out about Dean?" she asked mainly to herself.

"Let's just say that word travels fast and things don't stay secret for long. He may have forgotten about us, but we sure as hell haven't forgotten about him. Wait… it was you wasn't it? The one who made him forget." At this the demon laughed. "Well I guess I should be thanking you. If you hadn't made him forget, then it wouldn't have been so easy to get Sam cause Dean wouldn't have just left him gasping for air in a parking lot if he knew who he was!" The demon kept laughing until Lily started to use her telekinesis to choke him. As he gasped for air, she yelled, "Where is Sam?!"

The demon looked at her as she allowed him to breathe. "I'd never tell you, so you might as well kill me."

"Trust me, there are worth things then death, and I'm going prove that to you if you don't tell me where Sam is." The knife in his shoulder was quickly pulled out, and using all her concentration, she had the floating knife begin to slowly pierce the demons chest. The longer he refused to tell her where Sam was, she used her power to push the knife deeper and deeper into his chest. Blood stared to run down the demons chest.

Within millimeters from piercing his heart, the demon finally cracked. "He's at the abandoned warehouse on Riverside Street!!"

"Now was that so hard?" Lily pulled the knife out of the demons chest, but a second later she plunged it back into his heart with full force. The demon never stood a chance

It almost seemed like fate for the moment that Lily plunged the knife into the demons heart and his scream of pain faded, Dean walked in just in time to see its lifeless body slide down the wall, leaving a bloody trail across the once blue paint.

"Oh my god! What's going on Lily?" Dean asked, horror frozen on his face. "Who is that?"

"It was a demon." Lily, who had her back towards Dean, allowed the still floating bloody knife to drop to the floor, and you could sense Dean flinch at the sound of its clatter.

Dean, unable to move, unable to process what he had just seen, managed to say, "Demons aren't real."

"But they are Dean." At this Lilly finally turned around, to reveal tears falling down her face. She now knew what she had to do.

"I thought I could save you from this. I thought by making you forget about this life of demons, danger, and pain, that I could protect you, and that you could finally get the chance to be truly happy. But I was wrong. I didn't do you any favors by making you forget. All I did was make you vulnerable to the dangers of this world. I was a fool to think that they wouldn't come after you."

Dean just stood there, staring at Lily with utter confusion on his face. Sam had been right. He didn't really know Lily at all. "What are you telling me Lily? That everything between us has been a lie? That my life is nothing but a lie?"

Sadness still in her eyes, Lily walked towards the dresser, removed the wooden base of one of drawers, and pulled out a small object. She held it close to her chest as she walked towards Dean. She grabbed his hand so gently that he didn't protest, and place the object into the palm of his hand.

Dean looked down to see that it was a necklace with a leather strap and a small metallic pendant.

Still holding Dean's hand, Lily said, "This is who you are, and I'm so sorry for taking that away from you. And I just want you to know, that what we had was not a lie. I do love you Dean. But right now Sam needs you."

At the mention of Sam's name, Dean's head snapped up, and for the first time since learning this revelation, he looked directly into Lily's bright green eyes.

"Your brother needs you."

**Well did you like it? Please review so i can get some ideas on how to continue!! :)**


	6. The Consequences Of Our Actions

Wow. I can't believe it's been so long since i last updated. I'll chalk it up to writers block. Anyways i redid this chapter by making it a little longer. I hope you enjoy!!

The Consequences Of Our Actions

"Well look who finally decided to wake up. You know its no fun to torture someone when they're knocked out. You wanna know why it's no fun? Cause then you don't get to hear them scream and beg for mercy."

Sam looked up to see two demons standing in front of him. The one who spoke was a tall, slender raven haired woman who would have been beautiful if not for her pitch black eyes. The other, a very built and strong looking guy just stood watching the girl toy with Sam. He kept glancing toward the door, as if expecting someone else to be coming soon.

The girl quickly turned towards her fellow demon with a gleeful smile on her face. "Can I start now? We've been waiting so long for Joshua. I don't think he's coming any time too soon. Maybe he's having his own fun with the other one, and I for one don't want to miss out on my own excitement."

"Well he did we could start without him. So do what you do best baby. Just leave some for Joshua cause I'm sure he left some of the other Winchester for you."

At this the girl turned back to Sam with a mischievous grin on her scarlet lips. "Oh don't look so glum. We're gonna have a lot of fun."

She walked behind the chair that Sam was tied to and whispered into his hear, "Don't worry Sam. I'll start off slow." At that she dragged her long, black colored finger nail down his check, and savored the sight of the blood that began flow down his face.

"Now I don't think that's such a good idea bitch."

Sam looked up to see to Dean with his gun directly pointed at the other demons head, his necklace slightly dangling on his neck.

"Well looks like someone got their memory back," the girl laughed, "but I'm not afraid." She quickly grabbed a dagger that she had been hiding, and pressed it harshly against Sam's throat. Blood slowly begin to drip as she pressed the blade harder. "There's only one of you Dean. In the time it takes you to kill Matthew there, I can easily kill little Sammy here, and impale you in the heart with my dagger before Matthew's body even hits the floor. Face it Dean, you lose."

"That's where you're wrong bitch, and I'm gonna enjoy showing your smug ass that Dean Winchester_ never_ loses."

Dean pulled the trigger sending Matthew hurling backwards. As soon as the shot was fired the raven haired demon felt the arm that held the dagger pulled backwards so hard and quickly that it broke was a sickening crack. "AHHHHH!!" she screamed as the dagger fell from her grasp and was somehow flung across the room.

She turned to see Lilly standing behind her. Before she could do anything, Lily sent the demon sailing across the room with a mere movement of her green eyes. With the demon pinned against the wall, Lily brought the dagger back towards her. As soon as she caught it in her hand, she threw it back at it owner. It pierced the raven haired demon directly in the heart. Lily turned allowing the body to fall harshly to the ground.

She watched as Dean untied Sam, and she saw the love in Dean's eyes. "Only you would get into a situation like this little brother. You know I'm kinda get tired off saving you ass. Bitch"

Sam couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on his face. He finally had his big brother back.

"Whatever. Jerk"

Lily turned to walk away, leaving things between the brothers as they should be, when she heard Dean call her.

"Lily, wait."

Lily turned back to find Dean walking towards her. She had no what he would say to her. Would he tell her that he hated her for what she did to him, and that he would do everything in his power to make sure she was punished for her actions? Or would he say something worse, like goodbye.

"I guess I should be thanking you for helping me out here. That demon spawn over there was right. I wouldn't have had a chance if it hadn't been for your help." Dean paused enchanted by her beautiful green eyes. He couldn't help feel a connection towards her. She had been his whole world only moments ago, and part of him still felt that. But he had to say what he was going to say next.

"I'm going to do something I hardly do with anyone and that's being honest with you. I think that I was really falling in love with you… but I have no idea if any of it was real. You messed with my head, literally, and I have no idea how to feel. But I do know this. You gave me a glimpse of happiness that I have never had before. I actually felt like I could have a normal life. With you."

Lily didn't dare say a word, not knowing what Dean would say next. "You treated me with love and kindness, and you never tried to hurt me in anyway. And that's the only reason I'm not gonna make you deal with the consequences of your actions."

Dean took a deep breath and finally delivered the painful blow. "Despite all that, I can't forgive you for what you did." Even though these were the words she was expecting to hear, Lily's could feel her heart break. She could feel it shatter.

"You took away the one person in my life that truly matters, and he almost died because of it."

And then he said what Lily was praying he wouldn't say. "Goodbye Lily."

Lily watched silently as she watched Dean and Sam walk out the warehouse doors. She waited until they were out of sight before she let her tears fall. Dean had been wrong.

She_ was_ dealing with the consequences of her actions. Because of what she had done, she had to watch the man she had fallen in love with walk out of her life forever.

THE SADNESS!! hehe. anyways i have one more chapter already written, so ill post that later tonight or tomorrow. I just have to decide whether to end the story with the next chapter or to write one more. HMMMM... i have no idea!

PS. Comment please!!


End file.
